The invention relates to an adjustable tension exercise device, that allows a person to stimulate muscles in the arms and torso from their home.
Several references show various exercise devices. U. S. Pat. No. 4,109,907 to Zito discloses a weight lifting device comprised of a cord and pulley assembly attached to the top of household door. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,602 to Roberts discloses an exercise device comprised of a pair of handles, a cord and two pulleys that are attachable to a door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,867 to exercise device comprised of an elastic cable with stirrups for attachment to a door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,002 to Masters discloses a golf swing training device.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce an adjustable tension exercise device that allows a person to stimulate muscles in the arms and torso from their home including an adjustable tension exercise device that allows a person to stimulate muscles in the arms and torso from their home including a door bracket adapted for coupling with a top edge of the door. The door bracket has an inverted U-shaped configuration defined by opposed front and back vertical segments with a horizontal segment disposed therebetween forming an interior channel for positioning over the top edge of the door. A pulley wheel is coupled with the front vertical segment of the door bracket. The pulley wheel includes an internal portion and an exterior portion. The interior portion is disposed interiorly of the front vertical segment. The exterior portion is disposed exteriorly of the front vertical segment. The exterior portion is defined by enlarged inner and outer disks having a small cylinder therebetween. The pulley wheel includes a length of rope positioned between the inner and outer disks and engaged to the small cylinder. The length of rope has opposed free ends suspending from the pulley wheel. The free ends each have a gripping handle secured thereto. An adjustable tension knob is coupled with the front vertical segment of the door bracket. The tension knob includes an ovoid plate disposed interiorly of the front vertical segment. The ovoid plate is selectively engaged with the interior portion of the pulley wheel. The tension knob includes a turn knob disposed exteriorly of the front vertical segment. The turn knob controls rotation of the ovoid plate.